Snow no Orenji
by celengdebu
Summary: Cokelat hangat akan membuatmu sugar high, dalam beberapa kasus. Tapi sesuatu yang manis akan tetap saja terasa manis. AU. OOC. Warning boy x boy.


Salju masih turun samar dan Sasuke menggigil sekilas, menjumput beberapa butiran di pipi serta sebagian rambutnya akibat lemparan pemuda bersyal kuning yang kabur entah kemana begitu gumpalan saljunya tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. Pemuda itu melangkah gontai sambil menimang-nimang gundukan di tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan warna putih, kontras dengan mantel hitam dan _turtleneck _serupa yang dikenakannya.

"Naruto, oooi!" serunya mencari. Tapi pemuda itu tak tampak batang hidungnya di manapun. Sasuke mendengus malas, merapatkan mantelnya lalu menengadah, berpikir kalau seharusnya dia mengiyakan saran kakaknya agar tetap diam di _cottage_ sementara Itachi pergi mencari sesuatu untuk dinikmati bersama kalkun panggang menu makan malam beberapa jam lagi. Sayang, Naruto terlanjur menghabiskan secangkir besar cokelat hangat dan langsung bersemangat keluar menubrukkan diri di tumpukan salju. Sasuke tak sempat mengutuk Itachi yang selalu menyediakan asupan gula berlebih untuk pacarnya karena kakaknya itu hanya meringis dan kabur.

Capek berjalan, Sasuke berhenti di sebelah papan penunjuk jalan tak jauh dari _cottage _dan berjongkok sambil menghela napas. Karuizawa memang tempat yang bagus untuk melewati tahun baru, jarang-jarang Itachi mendapat cuti kerja dan Naruto bisa diajak pergi, tapi datang bertiga begini ada tidak enaknya juga, kurang pribadi. Meskipun Itachi cuek saja atau berlalu sambil minum anggur jika memergoki sesuatu.

"Halo?" gumam Sasuke usai membuka flip ponselnya dan suara tawa yang sangat familiar menyahut dari seberang, "Hei~ Bukan waktunya main petak umpet! Memangnya kau hapal daerah ini?" tukasnya bingung, salah-salah Itachi bisa membuangnya ke jurang kalau junior kesayangannya hilang di tengah salju. Suara dehem pelan memberitahu Sasuke kalau orang di seberang sana baru saja bersin. "Dingin kan? Cepat kembali ke sini, atau aku yang menyusul? Sedang di mana?"

Orang itu hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan membuatku kuatir." Sasuke menggaruk poninya yang dijatuhi salju. "Naruto."

Telepon ditutup dan Sasuke menjauhkan telinganya dengan kerut sebal, di saat-saat begini dia ingin sekali membanting pemuda itu agar punggungnya pegal dan tak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Sejauh matanya memandang yang terlihat hanya salju, kereta gantung, salju, barisan _cottage,_ pohon, salju, pohon, salju lagi. Sasuke berjongkok bosan. Kalau kembali ke _cottage _sekarang, nanti Naruto menganggapnya tak mau diajak bermain dan merajuk, _sugar high _juga membuatnya jadi agak sensitif dalam banyak arti.

"**BRUGH!"**

"**ADUH~!**" Sasuke terjungkal ke samping dan kepalanya terbentur kayu penyangga papan. Pelakunya langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya karena tak menyangka bola salju itu kembali mengenai sasaran, ditariknya pundak Sasuke dan pemuda itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap usap kepala, hendak mengumpat—namun urung begitu melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya. Wangi sitrus samar menggelitik hidung Sasuke saat Naruto menegakkan leher untuk membersihkan salju dari rambutnya, dan Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak bersandar di dada yang tampak nyaman itu.

"_Teme_?" Naruto bergumam heran meski dipeluknya juga pemuda itu dan mengusap dahinya pelan. "Sakit? Maaf ya? Kupikir tidak sampai, jaraknya jauh sih..." racaunya dengan nada bersalah. Sasuke menghela napas dan mendongak sampai menemukan mata Naruto menatap dari balik helai poni yang menyembul dari topi rajutnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke merengut, "Kemana saja sih?"

Yang ditanya tertawa kecil serta mengecup hidung Sasuke yang memerah, "Cuma lihat-lihat kok, pemandangan di sebelah sana bagus sekali, aku jadi lupa kalau pergi bersama Sasuke."

Gelembung pipi pemuda itu membesar dan Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya, "Aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagipula aku sudah kembali kan?" gumamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk sayang pipi Sasuke. "Kepalanya masih sakit? Refleksnya kok jadi jelek sih? Katanya jago aikido."

Disindir begitu, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan segera berdiri mengibas-ngibas salju dari mantelnya, Naruto terkikik—Sasuke yang tak terima diremehkan memang selalu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dicondongkannya bahu agak ke depan dan melipat tangan di balik punggung, muka Sasuke berpaling ke arah lain dan Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengulurkan telunjuk dan menusuk pelan pipinya.

"Uchiha yang ini kok gampang ngambek sih?"

"Tadi ditinggal pacarnya pergi," aku Sasuke agak kesal. "Kan dingin."

"Oooh...kedinginan ya?" kedip Naruto penuh arti, digosoknya kulit rahang Sasuke yang samar ditempeli salju lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda itu dari belakang, dagunya ditaruh di bahu Sasuke dengan kepala bergerak ke samping, "Masih dingin?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas, senyum yang selalu sukses melelehkan apapun di pikirannya itu kini tersungging sangat manis dan Sasuke tak bisa menolak untuk menggeleng, wangi sitrus makin kuat menerpa hidungnya. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya dan mengecup lagi pipi Sasuke.

"Mau kembali?" tanyanya iba karena kulit Sasuke terasa dingin, "Aku buatkan coklat hangat."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan Naruto hendak meringis senang sebelum Sasuke mendadak mendorongnya, mengambil segenggam salju dan...** BRUGH! **Naruto reflek terhuyung ke belakang dengan mulut menganga kaget, "Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu tertawa puas dan menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kena!"

Mau tak mau Naruto ikut membungkuk, meraup salju di bawah kakinya lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke yang berkelit lari ke balik pohon, dibidiknya kepala yang mengintip kiri-kanan bergantian itu dengan gemas, Naruto pun melemparnya begitu Sasuke berpindah tempat dan bola salju itu pecah membentur dahan. Sebal, Naruto meraup lagi setangkup salju dan berbalik untuk mencari di balik pepohonan. Sasuke berlari keluar sambil menendang langkahnya di tengah salju hingga serpihan serpihan kecil tersembur ke arah Naruto yang segera melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan. Tertawa, dia melempar bola salju ke sembarang arah dan didengarnya Sasuke terbahak dari belakang, tangan Naruto mengambil segenggam dan lengannya terayun keras—kali ini pundak Sasuke berhasil dibidik dengan sempurna. Pemuda itu tak mau menyerah begitu saja, telapak tangannya yang besar meraup lebih banyak salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola, cukup besar hingga Naruto terkejut dan spontan menjauh begitu cengiran Sasuke menyembul jahil.

"Kali ini pasti _strike_!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengangkat bola itu tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala seraya berlari mengincar kepala Naruto yang tertutup topi, gantungan bola bulu di ujungnya berayun cepat mengikuti langkahnya yang berkali-kali terjegal gundukan salju, kedua lengan Naruto terentang dengan sendirinya untuk menjaga keseimbangan, kepalanya tertoleh penasaran dan membelalak mendapati Sasuke sudah dekat sekali dengannya di belakang sana. Tak mau tertimpa, Naruto pun berbelok arah dan kabur melewati sisi Sasuke sambil berjengit. Nyengir, Sasuke menghunjamkan _boots_-nya dan langsung melempar bola itu begitu Naruto memalingkan muka.

"**BRUGH~!"**

"**BRUGH~!"**

Dua bunyi jatuh terdengar bersamaan dan Sasuke mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

"**KENA~!"**

Dumel kesal Naruto melengking dari balik salju, Sasuke terpingkal-pingkal begitu mendapati pemuda itu terbenam dengan posisi terlentang di gundukan, beruntung saljunya tebal hingga Naruto tak merasa sakit sewaktu terpelanting. Pun begitu, dia tetap punya tenaga untuk mengangkat salah satu lengan dan menyentakkan sisa salju ke arah Sasuke, yang tentu saja harus kembali tertiup ke mukanya karena angin berembus cukup kencang. Malas mengumpat, Naruto diam saja ditertawakan.

"Senang?" ledeknya masih tiduran di salju, Sasuke cengengesan mengacungkan ibu jari.

"Kan kamu yang mulai duluan."

"Tapi bola saljuku tidak sebesar itu, tahu..." kilah Naruto tak mau disalahkan. "Kalau nanti aku kena flu, Sasuke yang harus bertanggung jawab."

Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang angkuh, "Tentu saja, memang kapan sih aku pernah menolak melayani Anda, Uzumaki-_san_?"

Naruto terkekeh lagi sampai terbatuk, tangannya menggapai-gapai karena tidak bisa berdiri. Sasuke mengibaskan salju di pahanya sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan menggapai lengan Naruto, namun pemuda itu tak segera menurut untuk bangkit dan malah menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih kencang.

"_Nande?_"

"Tahu tidak?" Naruto menyeringai dan bergumam, "Jangan lengah kalau tak mau diserang."

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung terjungkal ke depan karena Naruto menarik keras lengan kanannya, suara ringis kesakitan, tawa, dan bunyi salju yang melesak bercampur jadi satu. Sasuke membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Naruto menyambut dengan alis terangkat dan napas tertahan.

"Berat, _teme._"

"Salah siapa sih?" Sasuke beringsut menahan berat badannya memakai siku, lengan Naruto menjalari bahunya dan Sasuke reflek menunduk. Naruto terbahak sembari menjalin jemari di tengkuk Sasuke, "Dengan ini kita impas ya?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab, dikecupnya punggung tangan Naruto perlahan, satu kecupan lembut dan sekilas sebelum mengangguk. Membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil seraya didorongnya bahu Sasuke saat sadar mereka sedang berada di mana. Pemuda itu meringis paham, menyingkirkan poni Naruto untuk mengecup keningnya sebelum bergegas berdiri dan mengangkat lengan Naruto—yang berkedip bingung ketika ponsel di saku Sasuke berbunyi.

"_Moshi-mo..._"

"Kemana saja kalian?" Itachi membalas dengan nada tak senang, "Di luar mulai gelap, cepat kembali!" perintahnya. "Sekarang! Terlambat sepuluh menit saja, kupotong jatah kalkunnya!"

Sasuke mengiyakan dan menutup flip ponselnya sambil menggaruk hidung.

"Dimarahi ya?" bisik Naruto, Sasuke meraih pinggangnya dan menggeleng.

"_Nii-san _tak pernah bisa benar-benar marah padaku," ujarnya penuh percaya diri dan Naruto tertawa—"Coklat hangatnya masih berlaku kan?"

"Masih..." angguk Naruto, memegang tangan yang melingkari badannya dan melepaskan diri ke balik punggung Sasuke, menaruh kedua lengannya di bahu pemuda itu dan tanpa aba-aba—dia melompat mendekap leher Sasuke yang nyaris terjengkang kaget, kedua kaki Naruto mengait posesif di sekitar pinggang dengan cengiran lebar, kepalanya tersembul melewati pundak Sasuke.

"Gendong sampai _cottage_!" pinta Naruto sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ya?"

Sasuke berdecak; walau senyumnya terselip dengan penuh cinta, "Baik, yang mulia." 

* * *

><p>_fin <p>

* * *

><p>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<p> 


End file.
